deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katniss Everdeen vs. Kazuo Kiriyama
Katniss Everdeen vs. Kazuo Kiriyama is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games books and movies against Kazuo Kiriyama from the Battle Royale book, movie, and manga. Here it is! The Hunter of Battle Royale, Kazuo Kiriyama himself, faces off against the Girl on Fire of the Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen! Bow vs. Gun! Hunter vs. Survivor! Killer vs. Revolutionary! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Dan: In the rare event that your government forces you to fight to the death, sometimes it’s best to question it and try them. Other times, you can just kill for no real reason and you’ll go far. Lacie: Either way, you’ll do well in the tournament. How do you win? Nobody really knows, but these two have done remarkably well. Dan: Kazuo Kiriyama, the Untouchable. Lacie: and Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay. Dan: It’s our job to analyze these two fighters to see who would win… Lacie: A DEATH BATTLE! Katniss Everdeen Height: 5'7'' Weight: 62 kg Lacie: Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay, is the latest kind of rebellion fighter, fighting against the rich and powerful Capitol who, If I may add, are kind of pricks. Dan: Well, 75 years ago they were in a war with their Districts. After the Capitol won, through sheer technological might, they forced the Districts to give a child between 12 and 17 for a brutal tournament called the Hunger Games. Lacie: Man, never heard that before… Dan: Anyways, soon, Katniss volunteered for her sister after the 12-year old was drawn as tribute for the tournament. After she won, she was drawn again for the Quarter Quell, when she won again. She led a rebellion against the Capitol, and eventually defeated President Snow’s forces. Lacie: And that’s terrible. Dan: Wait, what? Katniss is the hero! Lacie: Exactly! Dan: Er…Katniss in battle uses a bow and arrow, and her primary power is that she is a good shot. She scored most of her pre-Games score for this ability, and she has trained pretty much her whole life for shooting. Lacie: Thing is, it’s just a normal bow and arrow. They’re sharp, but they don’t explode like Hawkeye’s arrows or whatever. Dan: Katniss also uses snares to trap people, though they are rope-based most of the time and are badly suited for a duel like hers. WEAPONRY: Bow & Arrow Specially crafted by the Capitol Sharp steel arrows Bow is a recurve style for maximum power Snares Rope traps for hiding and the like Used in combat like hunting deer Lacie: She also used a gun, but really Katniss would rather just use her bow, as she has been trained in that weapon for most of her life. Dan: Katniss is also a seriously good survivalist, surviving two Hunger Games and most of her life in the wild. She can find and identify the natural world to an unnatural degree, and uses the environment for most of her battle plan. SKILLS: Skilled in survival Intense know-how of the Hunger Games’s style Decently trained in most weapons forms Knows first aid Lacie: However, that kinda plays into her weakness… Dan: Katniss’ feats, before weaknesses, are pretty cool. She won both Hunger Games, and killed a lot of people to get that title. Lacie: What is she, Alucard? The Fu- Dan: She took down the Capitol, and is single-handed responsible for the Second Rebellion, and ultimately is known as a symbol of resistance and power in the nation of Panem. FEATS: Best archer in the Hunger Games Survived two Hunger Games Responsible for a massive rebellion Scored an 11 out of 12 in Scoring Led her family through difficult times Channeled lightning through an arrow...somehow Survived a deadly gas Lacie: Unfortunately, Katniss isn’t perfect. Dan: Katniss is not abnormally skilled in hand to hand combat, and mostly relies on throws and grapples to get her opponent off of her. It makes sense, as Katniss was raised unhealithily her whole life and is nowhere near a physical match for trained foes like Cato. Lacie: Katniss also wears no armor, for mobility, and thus she is not very skilled in avoiding attack beyond dodging. Dan: She tends to rely on shooting her foe, sometimes point-blank for security. WEAKNESSES: Not particularly skilled in hand to hand Wears no armor Only wields one weapon most of the time Lacie: If you get shot, though, who cares if you can take her in a brawl? (Katniss: "I'm the best shot you've got!") Kazuo Kiriyama Height: 181 cm Weight: 58 kg Dan: Born to a rich family in a futuristic Japan, Kazuo was originally a happy-go-lucky boy that forgave his foes and helped them even after they broke his stuff. Lacie: …and he’s the ‘Killer of Fourteen’? Dan: That is, until he, his mother, and their driver were in a car crash. Only Kazuo survived, and he required a partial lobotomy to stay alive. Lacie: Well, after that it seems he lost all ability to understand and feel basic human emotions, like remorse and empathy. In other words, he became a killer in mind. Dan: In the 9th grade, as part of the government’s control policies to keep their people in check, Kazuo volunteered for the Battle Royale program, where all but 1 of a class would have to die or they would all die. Lacie: Kazuo did surprisingly well, killing 14 people out of 42 and only dying from a surprise attack. Dan: Perhaps due to his origin, Kazuo is a complete and total genius. He can understand pretty much any activity he even tries, such as painting or music, and discards the skills. Lacie: I mean, after reading an anatomy textbook he successfully beat up a bunch of bullies! Using science! Dan: '''Kazuo is a genius-he is capable of understanding various practices in a very short time. He is a master martial artist, is very knowledgeable on human anatomy, and mastered the piano for no real reason at all. '''Lacie: Finally, Kazuo has an absurd pain tolerance. He willingly reconnected a nerve to his finger to use his arm again, without proper surgery or anything like that. Not only is he an anatomical master, but he can survive more than the average kid. SKILLS: Incredible genius Won a fight via studying an anatomy textbook Intuitive skill in all/any martial arts Mastered painting and the piano, then discarded the skills Can strike and kill other foes from nowhere, like a ninja Very efficient and remorseless killer First and best embracer of the Program's rules Absurd pain tolerance; reattached a nerve to his finger Complete sociopath, no remorse or regret for killing Dan: Also, Kazuo wields an Ingram sub-machine gun, capable of firing 30 rounds at over a thousand rounds a minute. Lacie: While he does use a lot of other, acquired weapons, Kazuo was assigned to the M10 originally. For fairness, he'll only be using this one for the duel. MAC-10: Fires 9mm Parabellum 1,090 rounds per minute Effective range of 70 meters 32 round magazine '' '''Dan: Kazuo’s feats are impressive for his situation. He is the leader of his own gang, can even defeat Yakuza on his own, and managed to kill 14 other students, such as Mitsuko Souma who is not an easy kill. Lacie: While he did not win the Battle Royale, he made a lasting influence and killed the most out of anyone there. And, while Kazuo has weaknesses, they are honestly pretty minor. ''FEATS: Almost won the Battle Royale Projected winner of the Battle Royale Killed the most people Survived incredible wounds Killed Mitsuko Souma, a deadly killer Single-handedly took down trained Yakuza fighters '' Dan: He has no formal combat training, and his arsenal is limited to his Uzi. While in other media he used other stuff, like a knife, katana, bulletproof vest, and other tools, for sake of fairness he’ll just use his starting Uzi. '''''WEAKNESSES: No formal combat training More willing to kill than to talk it out Was outwitted and killed, in canon Only has access to his starting M10 Lacie: Kazuo is a master of both his mind and body, and it shows. (Kazuo: "That's when I tossed a coin. If it came up heads I'd take on Sakamochi... If the coin came up tails, I decided I'd take part in the game.") Battle They stood, on the opposite ends of the arena. A mile away from each other, but with no way out. A giant glass shield appeared in front of them whenever they hit that area, and it would not break in any case. Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, sat contemplating her goals here. One thing, over all of the destruction, shown in her mind over everything else. A name. Kazuo Kiriyama. Who was he? Was he a tribute? Had it all been an illusion? Had she lost? Katniss didn’t know. All she knew was that she had her bow, a quiver of arrows, traps, and an insatiable goal in her mind. When she thought of him, her mind burned with repressed… Violence. Why? This person had done nothing to harm here. She would remember him, a name like that at least standing out in the streets of Panem. Oh, his name.. An ‘Eastern’ name like that would be only found in the Capitol. A Capitol official, like a Hunger Games administrator. Was she being controlled to kill? Who was Kazuo Kiriyama? Holding her head in a straight line to look out for trouble, Katniss Everdeen headed out. She saw a jungle around her, holding wildlife, berries, and water. Scooping it up, Katniss noted that it was clear, fresh, and pure. At least that would be a slight help to her condition. Katniss examined the world around her. A arge jungle surrounded her, with the faint glimpse of a city in the distance. Not like the Capitol, but much better than her home District. Noting the large pillar due east, she headed off in the direction. Hopefully she could see what was going on, and how to survive this encounter or whatever it was. Kazuo Kiriyama was also trapped in this strange landscape. However, as opposed to the Girl on Fire, the Untouchable had woken up in a bed. In his pocket he found his knife, and to his side he found his trademark submachine gun, the Ingram. The Killer of Fourteen loaded the gun, packed up his knife and examined the world around him. He was located in a town, with smoke engines around town. Odd, they didn’t seem to be doing anything, especially not with propane alongside every house. There was also a large forest, which had a few large pillars. On one, near a clearing, he noticed a moving person. Perfect. Looking around, Kazuo noted a small peel in the wall. Jamming a found knife into it, he quickly found out it was a rather sturdy kind of oak wood, uncommon and rare. Taking out the wood, Kazuo slammed it into the doorframe, making a nice sturdy wall. This would do for now. Now, to watch this girl- Katniss Everdeen. -Whose name he had just remembered. But nothing else; who was she? Obviously not Japanese, her name reminded Kazuo of the flower for which it was named. It almost seemed…apocalyptic, a symbol of hope that would never come. Suddenly, likely from the girl, an arrow shot through the wall. She had taken the first shot. Recoiling, Kazuo quickly noted that she was too far to shoot reliably, for a normal man at least. Of course, he was Kazuo Kiriyama, the fear of his school and one who could defeat Yakuza in battle. Noting the angle of the arrow, Kazuo shot the Ingram with just two bullets in the direction that would hopefully, kill his would-be assassin. No sudden shriek of pain, but that was to be expected. Looking back, Kiriyama jumped back out of the stilted home. Landing with almost a grunt, he looked around and saw a forest, with a hiding teen at the top. Almost like Yukiko and Yumiko. With no change of expression, he walked towards the hill. The Mockingjay was looking. Looking for a person, Kazuo, who had fought her just a second ago. Notching an arrow, he prepared to fire again at the door, possibly puncture. Suddenly, she saw it. A rather tall boy, likely the boy from the cabin, was walking with a purpose. Soon, he would walk right by a tank of…something. Notching the arrow and pulling it back, Katniss shot the arrow at Kazuo. Unfortunately, Katniss was a beautiful shot but could have faults. Fear impaired her aim, and her arrow struck the tank, which beautifully exploded in a display of fire and pain for the Killer. Katniss’s eyes glowed with the light of the fire, and she was forced to look away. From her viewpoint the light was still blinding. However, remorse flooded her body, and she almost looked the sky, to ask why? Why kill a person she never knew. She was done. Looking back down, Katniss- Oh, no. Oh, shit. The boy, who he could only assume was Kazuo Kiriyama had set the spark for a fire that would engulf Katniss Everdeen. How ironic it was, and Katniss would have thought about it except that the fire was spreading fast, and it was possible that the fire could spread everywhere else. Panicking a bit, Katniss concluded that it was useless to save, find Kazuo. But where had he gone…? Coughing, covered in soot, dirt, and burns, Kazuo had taken a beating from that explosion. Whoever this ‘Katniss’ girl was, he would find her. And he would kill her. He had set the forest on fire, and silently, like ninjutsu that he had read about, approached the small fortress. Gripping his Ingram, Kazuo shot forth a volley of bullets that were just as beautifully evaded as a bird diving into the water to get a fish. Katniss released an arrow from her bow, which lodged in Kazuo’s thigh; but not completely before Kazuo caught the arrow mid-penetration, and pulled it out. Leveling his Ingram, Kazuo shot and ran forward, rushing Katniss. Katniss loaded another arrow and aimed for the throat… Instead, with a burst of energy, Kazuo grabbed the bow out of Katniss’ hands. Breaking it over his knee, Kazuo grinned for the first time in his life. Only revenge, on what was his would bring that. Katniss threw a punch, and Kazuo nearly was punched off. However, rolling with the punch, Kazuo grabbed her arm and slammed the girl into the dirt. She tried to kick him, but Kazuo caught her leg in an act of martial arts and bent it backwards, putting Katniss in more pain than ever before. Releasing her, he stared at the Girl on Fire’s body. Beautiful, strong, and someone that could ally with him in the future… Of course, he would have spared her if he was a normal man. Leveling his sub-machine gun, in his signature style, Kazuo shot Katniss in the skull four times. She did not get back up. Verdict Dan: Well, Katniss may be a powerful and resourceful hunter, but Kazuo’s sheer combat pragmatism won out. Lacie: I mean, he killed a third of the class, and survives so much more stuff that anyone has a right to. He takes bullets like a supersoldier, so it’s pretty easy to see Katniss’s style of single-arrow shot is not as effective compared to Kazuo. Dan: ''' Also, Kazuo and Battle Royale in general is much more brutal and willing to kill than Katniss; Katniss will kill but she’s not bloodthirsty by any definition of the word, and Kazuo’s experience killing rather than surviving was a major boon in the Untouchable’s favor. '''Lacie: The winner is Kazuo Kiriyama. Kazuo Kiriyama: +Better martial artist +More brutal in experience +Smarter +Has survived a lot of normally lethal attacks +No feelings of remorse or guilt +Could match Katniss without his extended arsenal Katniss Everdeen: +Better ranged game +Excellent survivalist, for what it’s worth +Adaptable to various scenarios +Can exploit the environment to her advantage -Snares are not designed for designated combat and can be difficult to implement in battle -Most of the time, Katniss is a survivor, not a hunter Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles